How to make it go away
by Atropa13
Summary: After a fight Lee always have this problem, usually he takes care of it... but now he's in the company of Gaara...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, they belong in the Naruto-manga/anime. Nor am I making any profit from doing this fiction...

Trollmia's ramblings: Ok, no real lemon but a cute "What could've happened" after Gaara fought Kimimaro.

**How make it go away… **

Gaara wouldn't admit it, he would not blurt it out but it had been one hell of a tough fight. He was sitting with his back against a tree. Next to him sat Rock Lee, the boy he almost had killed a year ago. Gaara had crushed the bones in Lee's left arm and leg and yet he had seen the boy take on a fight that would mean his death. But Lee had fought and Gaara was not sure if the boy was stupid or had he really thought that he could've taken down this bone using freak that Gaara just had defeated?

He watched the black haired youth as he closed his eyes and tried to relax from their near death experience. But as Gaara watched the taijutsu specialist he could see that there was something that was not right about the youth.

"Did you get hurt much?" asked Gaara after have been watching Lee.

"N-No… I'm just a bit out of breath," mumbled Lee and now Gaara could see the redness that began to cover Lee's face.

Gaara just nodded to that. He too was a bit out of breath, not to mention chakra. Had the fight progressed he would have lost because he had run out of chakra. And that was not sitting well with the sand user. He had never lost in his entire life as a shinobi and this maniac had almost made him loose face. Bad move. And because of that – Kimimaro had traveled to the far planes so to speak.

Although the determination within the nukenin had been admirable but not so much as Gaara had found within Rock Lee. That boy didn't know when to quit. He watched the black haired boy and now the squirming was beginning to get on Gaara's nerves. What the hell was he doing?

"You are not well are you? Tell me the truth," demanded Gaara and frowned when he saw the devastated look in those black round eyes of Lee.

"T-there is n-nothing w-wrong with me… it's just… uhm… I get… uhm… h-hard a-after a f-fight," stuttered Lee totally mortified and he refused to look into those demanding green eyes.

"Hard? Your muscles are sore and stiff?"

"Ehhh, uhm… s-something like that," mumbled Lee and shifted again to relieve some of the pressure that his green spandex suit made against his crotch.

But Gaara could see that his for the moment partner was in pain and it didn't really sit well with the sand ninja. He might be a blood thirsty monster, but this boy had gained Gaara's respect and he would go as far as to think that the bowl cut boy was his friend now.

Poor Lee, he was in agony. Since a couple of years back, he would often suffer from this dilemma whenever he had a good work out or when he had a good fight. All he wanted now was to sneak off and help himself out but at the same time he couldn't leave Gaara here all alone. The sand nin was almost out of chakra and leaving him here was much like to place a rabbit in the wolf's den. He had to stay… but why… why did he have to go and sport a hard on now!

"I have gotten some medical lessons from my sister…" said Gaara and looked at the flushed taijutsu-user. Something was very off with the boy and somehow it annoyed Gaara to no end.

"N-No… it's not necessary… I-it will probably go away s-soon," Lee rushed out as he watched the sand ninja get up and move closer to him.

"What will go away?" asked Gaara as he moved to sit just next to Lee. He could see that something was not right with the youth and he wanted to know what it was.

Lee was at loss. How the hell could you tell a blood thirsty killer that you got a hard on from a fight and wanted to have some private time to jerk off? Ohh, Lee could remember the first time it happened and he ran to his beloved teacher to ask him what was wrong with him. Instead of showing the young boy how to do it, his teacher had became very flustered and given Lee a book instead.

The book was very descriptive and it had served it purpose. But now… no, this was just too much for Lee. Gaara wanted to know what was wrong and he had tried to tell the red haired ninja about his problem, which only gave Gaara more to think about. He couldn't tell him… it would not be proper.

But the sand ninja just kept on coming closer and Lee began to feel even more flustered then he already was. Why was Gaara looking at him with such intensity.

"I know that there is something wrong, tell me what it is," demanded Gaara again as he moved very close to the blushing youth.

Curse his truthful nature. Lee couldn't lie even if his life was one the line.

"After a f-fight I g-get hard… h-here," mumbled Lee and was ready for the earth to swallow him up as he pointed towards his crotch. "G-Gai-sensei s-said it w-was because of the a-adrenaline rush. I-it will only go away if I touch m-myself."

Gaara's eyes moved down to where Lee was pointing and he could see the bulge that strained against that green textile. He placed his hand over but the next second his hand was shoved away. He looked up into Lee's face again. He saw the pink on the taijutsu-user's cheeks deepen even more and he tried to touch him again but with the same result

"G-Gaara-kun… p-please don't t-touch me there…"

"Does it hurt?" asked Gaara.

"A b-bit… "

"And the hurt will go away if you touch yourself?"

Lee nodded as he hoped that the gods would render the sand ninja unconscious so he didn't have to go through this mortifying moment any longer.

But the gods didn't listen to Lee this day. Instead they sat on their little fluffy clouds and watched the taijutsu-expert go through another humiliating experience.

"How do you touch yourself to make it go away?" Gaara's voice was indifferent like it always was.

If Lee had not been leaning against a tree he would probably lay flat on his back because of the last question that Gaara had asked him. Seriously, Gaara was not that much younger than himself, surely he had touched himself in that manner before? According to Gai-sensei there was nothing wrong with doing so and all people did it no matter what age or gender.

"Tell me, how do you make it go away."

Obviously Gaara was not like any other person or else Lee would not be in this situation. Lee still prayed to the gods to take him away right at this moment.

"Uhm… I… I touch it… and a-after awhile it goes away…" Lee hoped that Gaara would accept this answer.

"How do you touch it?"

Apparently not…

Lee tried to do a movement to show Gaara how he did it but the look on the sand ninja's face told Lee that Gaara had no clue to how to masturbate at all.

"D-don't worry… it w-will probably go away even i-if I don't d-do anything."

But Gaara wouldn't settle with that answer. He wanted to know. Knowledge meant power, Baku had always told him this. So he wanted to know. Without further questions he let the sand from his gourd sizzle with an eerie sound. And it didn't take long for the other boy to loose that tight green suit of his.

Gaara was amazed to see the Lee's shaft stand thick and hard right before his eyes. He looked up and again he became concerned by Lee's flushed face. But he wanted to know.

"Show me now," demanded Gaara as he moved back a few inches so he could take in Lee's whole appearance.

Gaara watched almost as in a trance as Lee moved his right hand to the twitching limb and began to move back and forth. Something in the bottom of Gaara's stomach began to move and he could feel the need to copy Lee's movement. Unconsciously he moved his own hand down to his own cock and he was surprised to feel it to be very sensitive, a few more squeezes he could feel that he too was very hard.

Gaara turned his eyes to look at Lee's face and he could see that the black haired boy had closed his eyes as his hand continued to move back and forth over his shaft. Gaara knew that Lee enjoyed his own touch but in all it made Gaara envious. Suddenly he was struck by the thought that he wished that it was he that made Lee look like that. So Gaara rose up on his knees and placed his hand over Lee's, causing him to gasp lightly.

Lee opened his eyes and saw the desire to know in Gaara's eyes and he pulled his hand away, letting Gaara touch him instead. It felt different from when he did it himself and Gods, did it feel good.

"G-Gaara-kun," Lee breathed as Gaara began to pump him. He could feel the tingle in his lower spine and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he would reach that heavenly peak.

Lee's hand became fisted or else he would do something bad. Because at the moment his brain was bombarded with images from the book that Gai-sensei had given him and some of the pictures showed men that took other men's things into their mouths and Lee wished that he could tell Gaara to do that for him but he wouldn't. For now he would be happy that Gaara just touched him.

But Lee didn't have to even ask Gaara of such a question because Gaara's curiosity had been awakened and when he saw the transparent liquid form on the tip of Lee's erection he let his curiosity take charge and he leaned forward to taste it.

Lee almost came on the spot when he felt Gaara's tongue on his cock. And yet he held back and refused to grab hold of that flaming red head and hold it still as he moved in and out of that warm mouth.

But Lee didn't have to do it; Gaara had gone from curious to an addict. The taste of Lee was something that he would never forget and it was something he could never have enough of. He encircled his mouth around the tip that seemed to have an endless source of tasty and yet bitter drops of liquid.

Gaara couldn't get enough of the emotions that ran through his young body as he tasted Lee in this fashion. He could feel warmth pool in his lower stomach and he knew that he was addicted to Lee's taste. If Gaara could decide he would taste the taijutsu-user in the future as well.

"G-Gaara-kun… p-please, p-pull away," cried Lee as he felt his peak close in.

Gaara pulled away only to have most of his face splashed with thick gobs of cum. Lee was mortified by this and he kneeled in front of the sand ninja and began to wipe it all away. But Gaara stopped him and Lee's eyes widened when he saw Gaara take some of the white gobs onto his finger and put it into his mouth.

Gaara looked at the wide eyed Lee and he wondered why Lee looked so devastated. His eyes moved lower and saw that Lee's erection began to die down and Gaara understood what Lee had told him earlier. The only problem was… now Gaara had a similar problem.

Gaara smiled wickedly as he undid his pants to free his erection. He had only to look at Lee to make the black haired boy understand what he wanted.

THE END!

○○○○○○○○○  
My first try on Lee/Gaara...  
I hope you enjoyed it...


End file.
